Leelee
by veintisiete
Summary: Sam la llamó a gritos, Lee-lee, la primera vez que le declaró su amor. Ahora Jacob la llama Leah, y la joven siente que el corazón le duele menos. Sam/Leah/Jacob


**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Sam es un tonto y no hay más que hablar. Corto y cambio.

**Disclaimer:** La llamó a gritos, Lee-lee, la primera vez que le declaró su amor. Rompió su ventana con una piedra y ella apareció minutos después, despeinada y en pijama, y le preguntó si era un idiota o algo por el estilo. Ahora Jacob la llama Leah, y la joven siente que el corazón le duele menos. [Sam/Leah/Jacob].

**N/A:** Muchas gracias, **nyaza**, por betearme el fic =) Y muchas gracias a **Charlonee**, otra vez, por darme la idea, jiji.

**Lee-lee**

_Lee-lee._

La llamaba, Lee-lee a todas horas, en todas partes. Y ella se giraba con una sonrisa, sus manos enganchadas en su camiseta y sus bocas buscándose con torpeza por encima del sofá. Lee-lee, le decía, y maldita sea si ella no respondía ipso facto, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y la piel tan sensible que sentía sus caricias hasta en lo más profundo de su alma.

La llamaba Lee-lee desde que eran niños y jugaban entre las piedras del saliente de La Push. Todos la llamaban Lee-lee, la tiraban de las trenzas y se manchaban las manos con la tierra roja de La Push. Era _su _Leah, la de Sam, la chica más bonita de la reserva, con el pelo negro, largo y precioso, y unos ojos marrones que transmitían más que mil palabras.

Le dijo Lee-lee, con la voz queda, una vez que estaban sentados encima del capó de un coche. Ella se giró, con una flor blanca en el pelo, y sin decirle nada la besó. La llamó a gritos, Lee-lee, la primera vez que le declaró su amor. Rompió su ventana con una piedra y ella apareció minutos después, despeinada y en pijama, y le preguntó si era estúpido.

Era Lee-lee. La que le esperaba siempre sentada en el porche de su casa, la que le cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo. La que se enfadaba tanto que parecía a punto de explotar, la misma que le dijo que no le rompiera el corazón porque se lo había entregado a él en su totalidad. La misma Lee-lee a la que hizo llorar tantas veces que le duelen en el alma, la chica a la que amó tanto que ya no le quedan lágrimas para llorarla.

_Lee-lee._

La dejó un día soleado, los dos sentados en su cama. Leah sabía que algo iba mal, llevaba semanas escondiéndole una parte de su vida cuando desde que eran niños se lo habían contado todo. Estaba pálido y tenía ojeras, pero su mirada era más adulta, más oscura que nunca. Le clavó un puñal en el alma cuando le dijo que había conocido a otra persona, pero que seguía queriéndola. Le destrozó el corazón cuando le preguntó si podían seguir siendo amigos.

La dejó un día soleado para el que habían hecho planes hacía más de un mes. La dejó, como quien deja un juguete olvidado en una esquina del desván, como quien pasa página sin importarle las promesas escritas en la página anterior, la olvidó como quien se olvida de un céntimo que se le ha caído en la calle pero que no vale la pena de recoger.

_Ahora vuelve a ella, asegurando que es una parte muy importante de su vida y que sin ella se siente incompleto._

La llama Lee-lee en boca de Jared, al que manda como mensajero.

Y es como si le clavara las garras en el corazón y se lo destrozara, porque no puede seguir respirando después de que le arranquen el alma y se la despedacen en escasos segundos. Lee-lee, le dice Jared, y ella simplemente se queda estática, sin reaccionar. El espacio se contrae y la asfixia, comenzando a temblar toda ella en un rictus que es más de rabia que de pena.

¿De cuántas formas puede romperle el corazón Sam y a la misma vez pedirle que siga latiendo por él? Lee-lee, le ha dicho, cuando él era el único que la llamaba así. Lee-lee, y sabe, siente hasta en el tuétano de los huesos, que la llama sólo porque la necesita, porque se ha visto solo, porque ella ha intentado liberarse y él la sigue como un fantasma que reclama lo suyo, atados los dos con algún tipo de maldición que les dolerá por el resto de sus vidas.

_Lee-lee._

Por él ha dejado de ser la Leah alegre, acunada en la belleza de la magia y las hadas de La Push para convertirse en una víbora que más que hablar, escupe veneno. Su mohín se ha convertido en la mueca del eco de lo que fue una preciosa sonrisa en su día. La Leah de ahora es el producto de la magia, de las viejas leyendas, porque aunque todos finjan que no es verdad, cada uno de ellos tiene grabada en la memoria su historia de amor, y todos, todos y cada uno de ellos saben que Sam y Emily son el fruto de una cadena mágica que nunca nadie podrá romper, pero que Sam y Leah se amaban de verdad y que se pertenecían por elección propia.

_Leah._

La llama Jacob ahora. Leah, y en su boca suena tan normal, tan natural que su pobre corazón parece reconstruirse poco a poco, guardando los pocos buenos momentos que le quedan y que Seth y él le brindan. Leah, en un susurro ahogado que contiene su llanto cuando tiene la certeza de que el amor de su vida va a morir para traer al mundo un monstruo que nadie quiere.

Leah, porque confía en ella tanto como en sí mismo, porque ha aprendido a convivir con su dolor, porque le ha enseñado a hacerse mucho más fuerte de lo que en su día fue. Leah, porque ahora es capaz de mirar a Sam a la cara y no sentir que está muerta por dentro.

Leah, porque en la boca de Jacob, dicho a media voz con los ojos brillándole y la mirada más adulta, oscura, como si recayera encima de sus hombros el peso de todo el universo, suena mucho, mucho mejor que Lee-lee.


End file.
